even onions can't make me cry
by Vinsmoke
Summary: Karena kekalahan bagi Akashi Seijuurou adalah: tidak ada. "Cowok sejati, datang ke pernikahan mantan tanpa ditemani." - Akashi. [Akakuro/One-shot/KagaKuro]


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Seumur-umur, Akashi Seijuurou belum pernah dipecundangi.

Keluarganya bangsawan punya. Kaya iya, terkenal apalagi. Semua ucapannya adalah perintah yang wajib dituruti, istilah kerennya absolut –mirip merk dagang sebuah sabun pembersih kemaluan memang. Semua orang memujanya. Jika turun dari mobil, karpet merah langsung dihamparkan. Jika berjalan, konfeti diterbarkan. Jika melirik, semua wanita kesurupan.

Pokoknya Akashi Seijuurou ini 'WAH' sekali hidupnya.

Namun semua itu tidak ada artinya di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya, yang jika diibaratkan seperti anak ayam yang tengah melawan serigala. Serigala konglomerat tentunya.

"Kuharap Akashi-kun bisa datang."

Dengan wajah kalem tapi seksi (pikir Akashi begitu), si pemuda berambut biru menyodorkan sebuah benda keramat berbungkus plastik ke atas meja. Akashi yang masih melipat tangan didepan dada, menatap hina pada benda yang baru saja tertangkap indera penglihatannya tersebut.

"Apa itu, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi se-elegan mungkin. Walau tanpa dijelaskan sekalipun, ia sudah tahu benda terkutuk apakah itu. Dia punya _emperor eye_ , kalau kalian lupa. Tapi memang dasarnya Akashi ini tukang jaga imej, jadi ia masih berpura-pura dungu dan memasang wajah setenang mungkin. Meskipun sedang dalam situasi sulit yang rawan akan patah hati, Akashi Seijuurou sebisa mungkin menahan diri. Kalau tidak, bisa tercoreng gelarnya sebagai pemuda _cool, cooler, dan coolest_.

"Ternyata Akashi-kun sudah buta." Datar. Sama sekali tidak ada nada sindiran di dalamnya. Kuroko Tetsuya mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat polos.

"Ya. Aku dibutakan cintaku padamu." Masih sempat-sempatnya menggombal.

Kuroko menghela napas. Jengah. Kalau dulu, ia merasa senang dengan gombalan murahan itu, sekarang rasanya mau muntah saat mendengarnya. "Ini undangan pernikahan." Jelasnya dengan sabar.

"Siapa yang akan menikah, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi lagi. Masih dengan permainan bodohnya yaitu berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Kuroko ingin sekali membanting meja. Beruntung ia ingat situasi bahwasanya ia tengah berada di dalam sebuah kafe saat ini, bersama Akashi Seijuurou, yang kurang ajarnya minta ampun.

Sementara itu di sudut lain, Akashi masih dengan pertahanan dirinya yang kokoh. Tidak mau membaca sama sekali benda sialan yang tersedia di meja. Dianggap tidak ada saja olehnya. Alasannya begini.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pacarnya. Ya, setidaknya enam bulan yang lalu pemuda berambut biru itu masihlah pacarnya. Namun problematika kehidupan ternyata mampir untuk sekedar memporak-porandakan kisah cintanya dengan Tetsuya tersayang. Singkat cerita, Kuroko minta putus. Alasannya jelas, Akashi tidak pernah punya waktu untuk bermain dengannya. Entah itu bermain di luar, atau mungkin bermain di ranjang. Akashi dinilai terlalu berat sebelah terhadap pekerjaannya, Kuroko tak tahan dan merasa dinomor duakan, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan.

Saat itu Akashi hanya merelakan. Toh, dalam pikirannya tertanam bahwa satu atau dua minggu berikutnya Tetsuya akan memohon agar mereka berdua bisa kembali bersama. Memang biasanya begitu dalam dua tahun terakhir. Akashi tenang-tenang saja karena merasa itu bukanlah kali pertama mereka putus hubungan.

Hingga satu bulan berlalu, Kuroko tak kunjung minta _balikan_.

Akashi masih _positif thinking_. Mungkin Kuroko sama sibuknya dengan dirinya, sampai-sampai dia lupa minta balikan. Namun naas, hingga bulan-bulan berikutnya pun, Kuroko tetap tak ada kabar. Akashi ingin mencari, namun dikalahkan gengsi. Padahal dilubuk hatinya ia masih mencintai.

Dan sekarang, setelah enam bulan berlalu, akhirnya Kuroko kembali. Namun sepertinya, bukan kembali ke pelukan Akashi.

"Aku yang akan menikah, Akashi-kun. Aku." Kuroko memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku bahkan belum melamarmu."

Kesal dengan permainan bodoh Akashi, Kuroko menunjuk tulisan yang tertera di undangan yang tergeletak di meja. "Bukan denganmu. Tapi dengan ini-"

Telunjuk lentiknya mengarah pada sebuah nama yang ditulis dengan tinta warna emas. "Kagami Taiga." Katanya penuh penghayatan.

Akashi betul-betul merasa dipecundangi.

Berusaha menutupi guncangan hati yang dialaminya, Akashi meraih secangkir teh yang telah dipesan. Saat cairan tersebut meluncur ke tenggorokannya, ia merasakan sensasi yang amat pahit. Astaga, apakah pelayan tolol di kafe ini lupa menambahkan gula ke dalam minumannya? Akashi merasa perlu untuk menemui manajer di tempat ini nanti.

Kesampingkan soal memanggil manajer. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang hendak si merah luncurkan. Namun dari sekian banyaknya pertanyaan itu, yang keluar hanya, "Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Apa kau sudah hamil duluan?"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kuroko Tetsuya menahan diri agar tidak berkumur dengan air teh dan menyemburkannya ke wajah Akashi- _fucking_ -Seijuurou.

"Ini tidak terburu-buru. Dan aku tidak mungkin bisa hamil."

"Tentu saja bisa. Mau aku yang hamili?"

"Akashi-kun pernah digilas truk sampah?"

"Tidak pernah. Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau Tetsuya mau melakukannya."

 _Gilas aku sampai hancur. Seperti yang sudah kau lakukan pada hatiku, Tetsuya._

Akashi sudah kepalang hancur. Mau digilas sampai remuk pun dia rela.

"Sudahlah." Kuroko menutup pembicaraan yang sepertinya akan terus berlanjut apabila ia tidak berhenti sekarang juga. "Yang penting aku sudah memberitahu. Akashi-kun mau datang atau tidak, terserah."

Akashi diam. Kali ini otak cerdasnya malas menyusun kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Kata-kata yang sejatinya mampu membuatnya terlihat kuat, tidak terlihat menyedihkan, dan jantan. Namun ternyata dalam kasusnya yang sekarang ini, bahkan seorang Akashi pun tidak mampu menyembunyikan patah hati yang dirasanya. Segalanya terasa hancur, hatinya, hidupnya.

Karena Kuroko Tetsuya berarti banyak bagi Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun…menangis?"

Kuroko bertanya dengan hati-hati, seolah Akashi adalah gelas kaca rapuh yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Tolonglah, kalau begini ceritanya, dia merasa tidak enak hati. Dari awal, yang telah ia antisipasi hanyalah kemungkinan Akashi yang tebar pesona dan kekayaan yang bisa membuatnya tergoda untuk kembali ke pelukannya. Tapi sekarang, lihat! Akashi yang matanya berair sungguh berada di luar prediksinya.

Karena walau bagaimanapun, Kuroko orangnya cukup perasa. Lihat anjing tiduran di tempat sampah saja ia tak tega. Apalagi yang tengah dibicarakan ini Akashi, yang mana telah menjabat sebagai mantan pacarnya setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan. Bohong kalau Kuroko berkata bahwa tidak ada lagi perasaan yang tertinggal. Karena Akashi pernah lama singgah di hatinya, dan itu cukup membekas sampai saat ini.

"Jangan menangis Akashi-kun." Kuroko sudah bersiap dengan sebuah tisu di tangan. Berbaik hati menyodorkan apabila Akashi bahkan tidak mampu lagi untuk sekedar menarik tisu.

Tapi yang namanya Akashi memang keras kepala dan sombongnya tiada dua. "Kau bercanda, Tetsuya? Bahkan bawang sekalipun tidak bisa membuatku menangis."

Kuroko yang sebelumnya berniat menaruh empati, kini membuang perasaan laknat itu jauh-jauh. Akashi baik-baik saja. Dengan segala kekampretannya. Kadang ia sendiri merasa heran. Kenapa bisa manusia macam Akashi eksis di dunia ini. Dan Kuroko sendiri merasa lupa kenapa bisa dulu ia jatuh cinta pada bedebah merah itu.

"Sebagai laki-laki, aku akan datang." Akashi kembali berucap dengan tenang. "Kuharap kau memberiku jamuan yang pantas."

Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Terserahlah apa yang ingin Akashi katakan, yang penting dia sudah melakukan tugasnya. "Aku pamit, Akashi-kun. Seseorang menungguku untuk _fitting_ baju pengantin."

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Kagami-"

"Yang tanya."

Kuroko menatap kesal. Akashi buang muka.

Tanpa berlama lagi, Kuroko akhirnya angkat bokong dan bersiap pergi. Namun ketika ia berbalik badan, seketika muncul perkataan yang memaksa untuk diucap.

"Akashi-kun, boleh membawa pasangan. Tapi," Kuroko mengatakannya dengan nada sendu.

Akashi harap-harap cemas. Di pikirannya, ada secercah harapan dimana Kuroko kemungkinan masih mencintainya dan tidak rela jika Akashi memang membawa pasangan ke acara pernikahannya. Hah. Imajinasi Akashi melompat-lompat dan berlomba memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan Kuroko umbarkan dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa Tetsuya?"

"Tapi –Itupun kalau kau punya. Pffft!"

"Sialan kau Tetsuya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari Minggu.

Minggu keramat bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Karena di hari ini, seperti yang sudah terjadwalkan, Kuroko Tetsuya akan menikah dengan pemuda dari antah berantah yang Akashi sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bentuknya –mudah-mudahan tidak lebih ganteng dari dirinya- uhuk. Dan si emperor itu menolak tawaran Momoi Satsuki, sekretaris- _semok_ -pribadinya, untuk menemaninya datang ke acara ini. Sebab kalau diingat lagi, mereka sendiri senasib. Momoi pernah menyukai Kuroko, dan Akashi pun demikian. Namun lain halnya dengan Momoi yang heboh mencari pasangan yang bisa diajak ke acara tersebut (supaya tidak terlihat _ngenes-ngenes amat_ ), Akashi dengan bangganya menginjakkan kaki seorang diri. Sambil berkata:

"Cowok sejati, datang ke pernikahan mantan tanpa ditemani."

Begitu.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, ketika Akashi datang ke acara resepsi pernikahan Kuroko, saat itu pula Kise Ryouta, teman seperjuangannya dalam bermain basket di SMP dulu, tengah naik panggung untuk menyumbangkan satu atau dua buah lagu. Benar-benar _menyumbangkan_ karena suaranya luar biasa _sumbang_.

Namun itu sama sekali bukan titik berat masalahnya. Karena ini datang ketika Kise mulai menyanyikan lagu. Liriknya kurang lebih seperti ini.

 _"_ _So they say the time…_

 _Takes away the pain…_

 _But i'm still the same…_

 _Uuuuhh…"_

Akashi diam-diam mengumpat.

"Bangsat…"

 _"_ _And they say that i…_

 _Will find another you…_

 _That can't be true…_

 _Oooohhh…"_

"Ryouta, kau sungguh sialan."

Akashi pura-pura tuli. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mengambil sampanye dari pelayan yang lewat, dan meminumnya dengan terburu-buru. Tanpa sadar, bahwa tingkahnya itu diperhatikan oleh dua pasangan berambut hijau-hitam yang sama-sama tengah menikmati jamuan pernikahan.

Ketika mendekat, Akashi baru menyadari keberadaan mereka. "Oh, kau rupanya, Shintarou."

"Jahat sekali. Padahal aku juga ada disini." Takao, pria yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Midorima Shintarou, mencibir pelan. Akashi kurang menyukai anak ini. Karena selain lawan sebagai sesama _point guard_ saat masa SMP dulu, dia juga orang yang terlalu berisik. Herannya, kenapa bisa Midorima si lumut perfeksionis itu bisa tahan lama-lama bersama burung beo tersebut. Kadang Akashi sendiri kurang paham dengan kekuatan cinta; yang selalu mematahkan logika.

"Badanmu pendek. Tidak terlihat." Balas Akashi kalem.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang berambut merah yang berdiri di depanku."

"Shintarou, kau keberatan jika pacarmu ini kugoreng?"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan segera melerai pertengkaran antara dua cebol tersebut. "Diamlah, Takao."

Takao mendengus. Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau datang sendiri, Akashi?"

Seringai di wajah Akashi memudar.

"Pfft…" Takao menutup mulut supaya tawanya tidak terdengar meledak-ledak. Sementara Akashi di tempatnya, telah bersiap melemparkan gelas bekas sampanye yang diminumnya menuju kepala Takao. Namun untungnya, Midorima segera menahan agar hal itu tidak terjadi. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin ada kekacauan di pesta pernikahan temannya.

"Kau tidak sopan, Shin-chan." Takao memegangi pundak Midorima dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan tawa. "Jangan menanyakan hal itu kepada orang yang sedang-"

 _"_ _SO THIS IS HEARTACHE..._

 _SO THIS IS HEARTACHE..."_

Dan kenapa si bangsat Kise masih saja bernyanyi?

Takao tertawa lepas ketika lagu yang dinyayikan Kise tepat sasaran seperti apa yang hendak ia ucapkan. Sementara pemuda itu tertawa terkencing-kencing, Midorima sedang sibuk memegangi Akashi supaya tidak menerjang Kise ke atas panggung.

Hingga akhirnya lagu itu tidak pernah rampung dinyanyikan karena Kise telah diseret kakinya oleh Aomine yang sudah terlalu lama menanggung malu. Setelah ini urusan selesai karena Kise sudah mendapat penanganan yang tepat. Tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hubungan seperti apa yang mereka jalani. Yang jelas, seseorang yang bisa menghentikan Kise hanya Aomine Daiki. Setelah Akashi tentunya.

Suasana pernikahan kemudian kembali kondusif setelah lagu berganti menjadi iring-iringan yang lebih pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu, pasangan pengantin keluar setelah berganti pakaian sebelumnya. Berniat menemui para tamu yang datang di acara resepsi dan mendapat beberapa ucapan selamat.

Akashi yang tidak hadir saat sesi pemberkatan hanya diam memandangi Kuroko yang kini tengah berdiri bersama orang lain –dan itu bukan dirinya. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan teman hidup baru Kuroko. Ternyata Kuroko yang sekarang seleranya turun jauh. Dia jadi lebih suka laki-laki yang alisnya bercabang dengan tampang biasa. Mari lupakan bahwa satu-satunya persamaan yang dimiliki Akashi dengan pria baru Kuroko ini hanya ada pada rambut. Ya, sama-sama merah. Anggap saja Kuroko memang punya _fetish_ tersendiri terhadap laki-laki berambut merah.

"Oh, Akashi-kun? Kau disini?" tanya Kuroko yang baru melihat kehadiran Akashi.

Yang Akashi dengar justru, _"Oh, datang juga kau ternyata, bajingan."_

Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Dia sudah berjanji sebelum datang kemari, takkan mengacaukan momen pernikahan Kuroko sebagai bentuk penghormatannya terhadap seseorang yang pernah ia sayang. Biarlah untuk hari ini, menjadi hari bahagia Kuroko dan Kagami. Biar dia yang merana sendiri. Biar dia rasakan sendiri akibat dari ulahnya yang selalu mengesampingkan Kuroko, menunda lamaran, dan sakit hati lain yang ia sebabkan untuk Kuroko. Biarlah sehari ini saja, Akashi membuang segala kesombongannya, demi Kuroko seorang.

Kuroko yang membuatnya susah _move-on_.

Kuroko yang ia cintai.

Kuroko yang sekarang jadi milik orang lain.

Kuroko yang manis.

Kuroko yang itu. Iya yang itu.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Tetsuya." Akashi sambil menjabat tangan sang mantan kekasih, berusaha tersenyum tegar meski hati menolak luar biasa.

Kuroko membalas dengan senyum menawan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Akashi tidak tahu.

Kemudian karena ini yang pertama kali, Kuroko –atau mungkin sekarang telah berubah marga menjadi Kagami Tetsuya, memperkenalkan pasangan barunya kepada teman-temannya. Yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak yaitu Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Takao, serta Momoi yang ternyata datang dengan menggandeng Murasakibara. Wow.

Kagami menyalami mereka satu persatu. Tiba saat Akashi hendak berkenalan, Kuroko tiba-tiba membisikkan sesuatu pada suaminya yang kemudian membuat Kagami merubah raut wajah.

"Yo!" Kagami menyapa dengan jantan. "Perkenalkan, aku Kagami Taiga. Suami sah dari Kagami Tetsuya."

 _Twich._

Tadinya…, tadinya Akashi hendak mengikhlaskan semua tentang Tetsuya-nya untuk hari ini. Ia pikir, level tertinggi mencintai adalah ketika ia merelakan Kuroko untuk bersama orang lain, selama itu bisa membuatnya bahagia. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, Akashipun yakin, bahwa level tertinggi _bullshit_ adalah kalimat di atas.

Semuanya hanya omong kosong.

Perjanjian dengan dirinya sendiri batal. Tidak ada yang namanya mengikhlaskan. Toh, yang memulai perang adalah kubu lawan. Dan Akashi akan sangat senang hati untuk meladeni.

" _Ara_ …jadi kau yang bernama Kagami Taiga." Akashi menjabat tangan lawannya seraya tersenyum penuh arti. "Perkenalkan, aku Akashi Seijuurou. Mantan terindahnya Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Heeeeee?!"

Akashi pun berlalu meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kagami yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. Tidak peduli dengan sekitar, si rambut merah naik ke atas panggung. Untuk saat ini, ia merasa perlu menyumbang beberapa lagu di pernikahan Tetsuya. Tetsuya tercintanya.

Memang dirinya sempat berpikir untuk tak melakukan hal yang mencolok hari ini. Tapi silakan salahkan sang pengantin _seme_ yang telah menyulut sumbu emosinya. Akashi sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrem, hanya saja, ia merasa perlu untuk membunyikan genderang perang.

"Heh, jangan bercanda. Aku ini Akashi Seijuurou. Aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang kumau." Akashi berdiri dengan seringainya.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, yang mungkin hari ini, bertindak sebagai mempelai _wanita_."

Jelas-jelas Kuroko itu laki-laki. Tapi Akashi tidak peduli.

"Kunyanyikan dengan sepenuh hati, sebagai hadiah di hari pernikahannya."

Hadirin mulai tertarik dan berkumpul di depan panggung.

"Yang berjudul-"

Selanjutnya, yang keluar dari mulut Akashi adalah sebuah kalimat yang membuat Kuroko _facepalm_ , Kagami tersedak, Kise dan Aomine tergagap, Kacamata Midorima pecah, Takao tertawa menungging-nungging, Momoi menangis haru, dan Murasakibara terjatuh rahangnya.

Karena kekalahan bagi Akashi Seijuurou adalah: tidak ada.

"-Kutunggu jandamu."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 ***One Ok Rock – Heartache:** Lagu yang dinyanyiin Kise –pake nada sumbang bayangin aja sendiri *disantet

Ngereceh abis. Garing. Keki. Ceritanya lagi pengen Akakuro-akakuroan dari kemaren, dan entah kenapa orang ketiganya selalu Kagami. Bukan Mayuzumi, bukan Ogiwara, bukan Nigou :'v Pokoknya gitu deh. Kalo ada yang engga-engga, iyain aja XD.

Pssss: Kasih review yang rame biar ff nya sedikit ketolong *disantetbeneran


End file.
